Ange
is a guest character originating from the Cross Ange television series and is one of the supporting characters of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article on the Cross Ange Wiki Meeting the Space Explorers Taking place three years [[w:c:crossange:To the End of Time|after the events of Cross Ange, and the defeat of her nemesis Embryo]], Ange and her companions enjoy their newfound lives on the colony of Earth 007. One day, a mysterious ship appears from space as she , led by a Tall blonde woman, who introduce themselves as the Space Explorers. While serving them in her restaurant Cafe Ange, unknown ships appear from out of nowhere and attack. In the ensuing battle, she discovers the identities of the who fought the invaders and reluctantly decides to escape with them (along with Tusk and Momoka) to their prime Earth in order to prevent Vilkiss from falling into the wrong hands. Black Bodhi, Genm & Black Cross Armada arcs Kamen Rider Chronicle & Sylux arcs Family *Tusk - boyfriend, later husband *Momoka - family maid, friend *Hildegard Schlievogt - best friend, teammate *Salamandinay - rival, and friend *Sylvia - younger sister, deceased *Julio - older brother, deceased *Sophia - mother, deceased *Jurai - father, deceased Personality Ange has a stubborn, yet strong willed personality. Nevertheless, she's willing to help those in need. Physical Appearance Ange is a beautiful young woman with short, golden blonde hair, pink colored eyes and a slender athletic figure. Ange wears the standard Norma uniform with a black skirt. When piloting Vilkiss, her piloting Uniform is royal blue. Powers And Abilities *'Mana Cancellation': As a Norma, Ange has the ability to destroy and cancel all types of magic, or Mana. *'Athleticism': Ange is shown to have quick reflexes and during her combat session against Samus. Weakness *'Temper': Ange's quick temper and impatience can get the better of her in situations she can't understand. Weapons and Equipment *'Vilkiss': Ange's personal mecha, or Ragna-mail, used to combat the forces of the Black Bodhi tree, Black Cross Armada, later Embryo and Gamedeus **Royal Ring - her family ring, used to activate and control Vilkiss. * (temporary) * - temporarily borrowed from , later returned to the former in Vol. 3 **''Super '' - the result of her ring in contact with the , used to split Vilkiss in Vilkiss XX R & XX L, akin to Ex-Aid Level XX *Handgun Relationships Gallery File:Ange--3.95.jpg|Ange smiling. Cross-ange-bentobyte-1140x500.jpg|Ange and her allies. angelise-ikaruga-misurugi-63033.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Ange is portrayed by voice actress , who also voices Samus Aran. Notes *In Metroid Rider Vol. 2, Ange to have a lot in common with the Space Explorers: **She and are former royal figures who have been betrayed by their elder . **Ange and Samus serve as foils/counterparts to one another. Although they may have similar personalities but different backgrounds, but what separates Ange from the bounty hunter is that Samus is much calm and composed, in contrast to the hot- tempered, rebellious Ange. Thus Ange serves as somewhat of a rival towards her in Vol. 2, albeit one-sided. External links *''Ange'' for the overall character overview. Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Female Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals